


The Verge

by lirin



Category: Something I Must Do (Woot T-Shirt)
Genre: Drabble Pair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: The ocean has a top and a bottom. Why not sides as well?





	The Verge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloria_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/gifts).



When Ichthys was a fingerling, she thought the ocean was so big: practically infinite. She doesn't think that anymore. It may stretch forever to the east and the west and the north and south, but it has a top and a bottom. And if it has those, why not sides as well? Like a trench, but rising all the way into the unbreathable air above them. That happens sometimes, with islands, and perhaps it happens elsewhere as well. 

Ever since the idea occurred to her, she hasn't been able to let it go. She has to know what's out there.

* * *

There's a banner draped across the opening to the cavern that is—well, not her home, exactly, because the ocean is still too big for her to tie herself down to any one piece of it—but the closest thing she has to a home at least. It ripples in the current, but she can still read it: "Farewell and good luck!"

She'll need all the luck she can get. She's swum this ocean for miles in every direction over the past years. If the ocean has an edge, it will be a long flight indeed before she finds it.


End file.
